


The Test

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Make Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Council requires proof of the depth of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> I don't use betas, so all mistakes are mine. The sex scene herein was planned differently (I won't say how) but I got writing and the boys took over. Is it just me, or are these headers getting awfully long?
> 
> Timeline: Before TPM.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Many thanks to sa, who gave me this plot bunny.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood hand in hand before the Jedi Council, waiting to hear their decision. It was not what they'd expected, despite having prepared themselves for any response from total condemnation to a reluctant blessing.

"Not enough, know we," Yoda said, after a moment of consideration.

Mace Windu nodded his agreement. "I believe a test is in order."

"A test?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"A test of your emotions, of your connection," Ki-Adi-Mundi confirmed.

"What shall be required of us?" Qui-Gon asked calmly.

"We would like you to demonstrate your love," Windu replied. "To consummate your union before us. You will do so this evening, in these chambers."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to object, but was quieted by Qui-Gon's gentle squeeze of his hand. Master and apprentice nodded their acquiescence and left the council chambers. Before Obi-Wan could say a word, Qui-Gon was explaining.

"We feared a much worse reaction than we received, my Padawan. Their request is not unreasonable, and it would reflect badly upon our bond to refuse it."

"I understand, Master," Obi-Wan said, sighing. "And I hope that our audience does impact on my... performance."

Qui-Gon's lips quirked a little and he placed a comforting hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I will do my best to distract you," he quipped. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile.

That evening in their quarters, Obi-Wan shifted nervously, having just received word that the council awaited them. "I don't know what they expect, Master," he said. "I don't know what they want to see."

"Don't think of what they want," Qui-Gon counseled. "Don't think of them at all. Think only of us, and our bond. Keep you focus here," he touched his Padawan's chest, above his heart. Obi-Wan let out a long breath and nodded. Wrapping his cloak tightly about his body, he followed his Master through the halls of the Jedi temple.

They arrived in the council chambers to find them illuminated only by starlight. Shaded figures sat in their customary circle. At the center of the ring a makeshift pallet had been laid out. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved to stand next to it.

Facing each other, the lovers did their best to forget the Jedi that encircled them. Their eyes met and the roles of Master and Padawan fell away. They were new lovers, still savouring the knowledge of the other's desire, still exploring the pleasures of the other's body.

The starlight shone on the silver in Qui-Gon's hair and beard, giving him, to Obi-Wan, a new radiance. "Qui-Gon," he murmured, the name falling from his lips easily.

"Beloved," Qui-Gon answered, reaching out to take Obi-Wan in his arms. They came together for a tender kiss, their bodies waking to each other.

When their lips met all thoughts of the watching council were washed from Obi-Wan's mind in a wave of desire. His nervousness and hesitation were forgotten, and the gentle kiss quickly turned passionate. Obi-Wan buried his hands in Qui-Gon's hair, deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies close together.

Fire burned along Qui-Gon's nerves as he felt the hardness of Obi-Wan's desire grind into his own. Moaning into his lover's mouth, the older man reached for the clasp at the neck of Obi-Wan's cloak and released it. The swaths of material slid from his shoulders, revealing the lean, muscled body beneath.

The brush of cool air across heated skin brought Obi-Wan back to himself, and he broke the kiss to divest Qui-Gon of his cloak. The other man was also naked beneath, and Obi-Wan's hands slid appreciatively over his chest and hips and buttocks. The younger man bent his head to suckle at one of Qui-Gon's nipples, teasing the nub into a tight peak. Qui-Gon gasped and arched into the touch, one hand moving to hold Obi-Wan's mouth to his chest.

Just as the pleasure would have edged into pain, Obi-Wan released the nub and blew a stream of air across it, tearing a shudder of pleasure from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan delighted in peeling the layers of control away from the Jedi Master, and as Qui-Gon drew him down on the pallet, he anticipated shredding that control entirely.

The firm glide of skin against skin created a new flush of heat between the two men as Obi-Wan pressed Qui-Gon into the blankets. Obi-Wan slid up his lover's body to capture Qui-Gon's lips in a slick kiss. Their cocks touched, sending a spike of pleasure coursing through both men and cutting the kiss off in heated moans.

Obi-Wan bit gently at the base of Qui-Gon's neck before reaching for the oil that had been set out next to the pallet they now shared. He coated two fingers in the oil and sunk one quickly into his lover's body. Qui-Gon thrust back against the invasion, eager for the touch. A second finger joined the first in it's preparation and was accepted as easily.

Glancing up at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan saw that his Master had thrown his head back, eyes closed, his whole body focused on his lover. As Obi-Wan watched, Qui-Gon's tongue flicked out and wetted his lips. "More," the older main moaned, and Obi-Wan reached for the oil again, as eager to snap that last bit of control as Qui-Gon was to lose it.

Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers and placed his cock at the entrance to Qui-Gon's body. The other man's outstretched arms gripped the sheets, his legs parted, knees bent, trembling in anticipation. Obi-Wan entered him slowly, so slowly, his desire to push Qui-Gon over the edge warring with his need to be gripped by that tight, hot passage.

Qui-Gon thrust back suddenly, taking the last inches himself. He cried out a request and Obi-Wan complied, pulling out a little and sinking back into his lover with a short, fast stroke. Their rhythm built, and when Obi-Wan leaned into for a kiss, he met eager lips. Qui-Gon kissed him passionately, hungrily, all control forgotten.

Qui-Gon came first, crying out Obi-Wan's name, his body clenching on his lover's cock. Obi-Wan followed quickly, pouring himself into the other man, words of love on his lips. They lay exhausted among the tangled, twisted blankets. Obi-Wan reached out after a moment and found a warm, damp cloth in a bowl next to the oil. He used it to clean them both up tenderly.

It was Qui-Gon that fetched their robes and wrapped himself and his apprentice in their concealing folds before embarrassment could set in. Qui-Gon sat the edge of the pallet, Obi-Wan sitting between his knees and leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped about his apprentice.

The lights slowly came up, revealing the entirety of the council. Qui-Gon trusted his embrace to ease Obi-Wan's discomfort, and waited for their judgement.

"You break past each other's barriers," Mace Windu commented.

"You are a good match," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"A strong bond," Yoda said, nodding. "Go. Our blessing, have you."

The two Jedi rose and bowed respectfully, leaving the council chambers for their own rooms. Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon briefly, and took his Master's hand in his own.


End file.
